Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos
by dara 15
Summary: En una noche, una confesión puede hacerte dar cuenta quien eres en realidad y cambiar todo tu mundo.


**Nota: Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos**

Yui se encontraba en la biblioteca de la academia tratando de estudiar historia para el examen de mañana. A pesar de tratar de tener su mente en el tema no podía, sus parpados se cerraban, constantemente sacudía su cabeza para no quedarse dormida, tuvo éxito unos cuantos minutos más hasta sin darse cuenta se quedo completamente dormida. Despertó unas cuantas horas después, se sobresalto al ver que se había dormido, rápidamente vio la hora en su reloj, el reloj marcaba las ocho y cuarto, suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta que la limusina ya no estaría ahí, tomó su tiempo en guardar sus cosas y devolver los libros a su lugar, comenzó a salir de la biblioteca, una vez en el pasillo sintió mucho frío, abrocho su chaqueta a pesar de que no le ayudaba en mucho. Siguió caminando por los pasillos, no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo ya que no había nadie y las luces eran muy suaves. Casi sale un grito de su boca cuando escucho que alguien tocaba el piano _\- "Pensé que ya no quedaba nadie" -_ Se dijo a sí misma, junto mucho valor para ir a inspeccionar, conforme se acercaba a la sala de música pudo apreciar mas la melodía, a pesar de no ser una experta podía sentir los sentimientos puestos en tocar esa melodía.

Al llegar a la puerta no quiso hacer notar su presencia, coloco sus manos sobre la puerta y acerco su oído derecho, realmente se había cautivado, fuera quien fuera quien tocaba lo hacía muy hermosamente, pensaba Yui. Se sumergió tanto en la melodía que se molesto un poco cuando termino de tocar, se quedo ahí unos minutos más debido que sus pensamientos habían sido invadidos por Ayato en ese momento, pensaba muy profundamente que a pesar de como la trataba él se preocupaba por ella y en ciertos momentos el era totalmente distinto de una forma amable y cariñosa, de todo los hermanos Sakamaki, Ayato era el único del cual se sentía más a gusto al estar.

La chica estaba lista para irse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndola caer sobre la persona que estaba tocando el piano.

¡Qué demonios! – Exclamó la persona.

Lo siento, yo... – Comenzó a decir la chica.

Vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – Dijo en tono sarcástico y burlón.

¿Ayato-Kun? ¿Eras tú?

Eso a ti que te importa. – Contesto molesto.

Tocabas muy hermosos. – Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Era de esperarse, todo lo que hago es espectacular. – Se idolatró a sí mismo. – Y dime... Acaso a ti ¿Te gusta estar en esta posición? – La miro de forma picara.

Eh... – Su sonrojo aumento más. – No es eso, perdóname. – Comenzó a incorporarse pero Ayato la sujeto por la cintura.

Será mejor así. – De un movimiento rápido Ayato se incorporo un poco para sentarse y acercar su boca al cuello de chica.

Ayato-Kun. – Yui cerró sus ojos.

Tengo mucha sed. - Dijo lamiendo su cuello. – No me hagas esperar más. – La mordió.

La chica simplemente se quedo inmóvil mientras que Ayato bebía, en un movimiento rápido el chico se coloco sobre ella, el sonrojo de la chica aumentaba cada vez.

¿Acaso te gusta que te hago esto? – Susurro Ayato sobre el cuello de la chica para luego morderla de nuevo. – ¿Te gusta? – Seguía repitiendo para luego morderla de nuevo. Ante esto la chica no sabía que responder a pesar de ser algo moralmente malo, llegaba a un punto en que lo disfrutaba solo por el hecho que era Ayato quien estaba junto a ella. – ¿No puedes responderme? – Esta vez la miro a los ojos, una risa salió de sus labios al ver la cara de la chica. – Debo volverte loca si vieras la cara que tienes.

Ayato-Kun... – Susurró. La miro fijamente en la espera de ver que decía. – Tú me gustas mucho, Ayato-Kun. – Ante esto el chico se quedo sorprendido e incapaz de moverse o decir algo más.

Pasado un momento, en el cual ninguno dijo nada, Ayato se incorporo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, había caminado unos cuantos metros cuando se giro hacía Yui.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí? – Al decir esto volvió a darle la espalda.

Ante esto Yui reacciono, a pesar de que se sintió rechazada debía hacerle frente. Comenzó a incorporarse pero antes de poder siquiera ponerse derecha, su vista se nublo para luego quedar totalmente en negro, todo paso en fracción de segundos. Un ruido sordo estremeció el pasillo, rápidamente Ayato giro sobre si para ver a Yui quien se encontraba tirada en el piso, sin pensarlo, el chico corrió hacía ella y la tomo en sus brazos, le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla derecha pero nada, Yui estaba completamente inconsciente. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez dentro la coloco con mucho cuidado sobre una de las camillas, busco alcohol y algodón, al encontrarla empapo un poco de algodón con el alcohol y lo acerco a la nariz de Yui para hacer que ella reaccionara, la chica arrugo un poco la nariz y comenzó a volver en sí. Ayato se mantuvo alerta hasta que Yui abrió los ojos muy lentamente, lo primero que logro visualizar la chica fue a Ayato con una mirada preocupada que mantenía un pedazo de algodón en sus manos, parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos.

¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el chico.

Ayato-Kun ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

Te desmayaste y estamos en la enfermería de la academia.

Yui se pensó un poco antes de hablar – Muchas gracias por traerme y perdona por haberte puesto en esta situación.

No tienes porque agradecerme o disculparte, si estas así de anémica es por nuestra culpa debería ser yo quien te pida disculpas. – La mirada de Ayato reflejaba sinceridad. Yui sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza y un cierto calor invadía su pecho.

Ya estoy mejor Ayato-Kun, deberíamos volver a la mansión.

¿Podrás caminar? – Pregunto con preocupación, Yui lo miró sorprendida. – Lo digo porque no quisiera tener que cargarte todo el camino. – Añadió con sarcasmo y arrogancia.

No te preocupes, puedo caminar por mi cuenta. – Le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

Ambos salieron de la academia por el portón principal aunque tuvieron que saltar las rejas, no hubo mayor problema ya que Ayato tomo a Yui en sus brazos para saltar, una vez fuera comenzaron a caminar al lado del otro. La noche estaba muy helada, Yui frotaba constantemente sus manos para mantener calor, Ayato simplemente la miraba de reojo y apretaba sus manos, una parte de él quería tomar las manos de la chica pero su otra parte no quería demostrar sus sentimientos verdaderos. Caminaron unas cuadras más sin decir palabra alguna. Detuvieron su andar mientras esperaban que el semáforo les cediera el paso, las luces de la calle hicieron que Yui se mareara de nuevo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de calmar los mareos; Ayato no dejo pasar esto por alto, se acercó a Yui y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

No te sientes bien ¿Verdad?

No te preocupes Ayato-Kun, estaré bien. – Dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos.

Los humanos pueden ser molesto. – Dijo antes de arrodillarse frente a ella, dándole la espalda. – Adelante sube. – Con su mano derecha se dio unos golpecitos sobre el hombro.

Ayato-Kun, no es necesario.

No es una sugerencia, es una orden. Ahora obedece a Ayato-Sama. – Con un poco de duda y pena obedeció. Se acerco a él y con mucho cuidado paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y coloco sus piernas a los costados, Ayato sujeto las piernas de la chica con firmeza para luego alzarla. – Sujétate fuerte. – Le dijo. Yui apretó su cuerpo un poco más, Ayato soltó una risa haciendo que Yui se sonrojada. – No te preocupes no te dejaré caer, lo prometo.

Cuando el semáforo les dio la señal de paso, el chico avanzo, tuvo mucho cuidado al cruzar la calle, ya que no sería tan fácil evadir un auto con Yui en su espalda. Sin ningún inconveniente siguieron su camino a la mansión. Durante todo el camino no hablaron ya que Yui se había quedado dormida, a pesar de ser la tarea más tediosa que había realizado Ayato, le gustaba sentir los latidos del corazón de la chica pero por momentos no aguantaba su espalda ya que había adquirido una posición algo encorvada hacia adelante para que Yui no cayera.

El chico sintió una gran satisfacción al entrar en la mansión, estaba a punto de subir las gradas cuando sintió que alguien quitaba a Yui de su espalda, rápidamente se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Le dedico una mirada asesina a Reiji quien sostenía a Yui en sus brazos.

Es muy débil y frágil ¿No crees? – Le dijo con tono sereno.

¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Obtener respuestas. – Ayato lo miró extrañado. – Sabes, en todo este tiempo jamás había visto esta reacción de tu parte. Muchas novias antes se habían desmayado frente a ti y las dejaba tiradas a su voluntad ¿Por qué ella es distinta?

¿Acaso no tienes una vida propia?

No evadas mi pregunta.

Piensa lo que quieras, saca conclusiones estúpidas si quieres, ahora te toca ir a dejarla a su habitación. – Dijo con tono burlón.

Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Dijo soltándola. En un movimiento rápido Ayato la tomo en sus brazos de nuevo.

¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo furioso.

Como ya dije tengo mejores cosas que hacer y obtuve las respuestas que quería. – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Ayato lo miró extrañado mientras caminaba, tomo a Yui con más firmeza y se incorporo para seguir su camino a la habitación de la chica. Una vez dentro de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de ellos y coloco a Yui sobre su cama, se sentó junto a ella y aparto unos mechones de cabello del rostro la chica, la miro fijamente antes de suspirar, varios pensamientos invadieron su mente en ese momento: "la confesión de la chica, su preocupación por ella y en especial el hecho de que Reiji había descubierto cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la chica", no podía evitar sentirse molesto, ya que ahora poseía una debilidad por la cual el daría su vida. En ese momento se dejo llevar por sus emociones y decidió decirle sus sentimientos a la chica, se recostó a su lado a esperar a que ella despertara.

Pasaron unas horas y la chica comenzó a reaccionar, abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse pero una mano sobre su pecho no la dejaba, un poco asustada miro de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al ver a Ayato completamente dormido a su lado. Rápidamente recordó todo lo que había sucedido. _–"¿Acaso se quedo a mi lado todo este tiempo? Pero ¿Por qué? –_ Pensó para sí. Aparto la mano del chico para poder incorporarse, se dirigió al closet y saco una manta, con mucha delicadeza la coloco sobre el chico, la acomodo bien con mucho cuidado acerco su mano al rostro del chico para apartarle unos mechones de cabello, le dedico una sonrisa. Comenzó a alejarse cuando Ayato la sujeto por la mano, la miro directamente a los ojos.

Perdona si te desperté. – No hubo respuesta por parte de él. – Si gustas puedo retirarme para que duermas tranquilo.

¿Por qué harías eso? Está es tu habitación.

Bueno… Creo que sería lo correcto por todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche.

¡Deja de dejar tonterías! – Dijo molesto y se incorporo para quedar cara a cara con ella. – Deja de actuar de esa forma conmigo.

¿De qué hablas?

Tú realmente que eres una cabeza dura… Soy un depredador y tú eres solamente mi presa y aun así, vienes y me tratas de una forma amable. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Acaso… ¿Me dices esto por lo de anoche?

Así es, como puedes decir que te gusto cuando – Se abalanzó sobre ella y la aprisiono contra la cama. – ¿Cuando simplemente te uso para satisfacerme mi sed?

Yui lo miró sorprendida y pensó un momento antes de hablar. – La razón del porque siento esto por ti es porque… A pesar de decir y actuar de forma arrogante conmigo en el fondo puedo ver que te preocupas por mí, crees que lo ocultas pero no, me dejas ver tus sentimientos.

¡Yo jamás he hecho eso, así que deja de decirlo!

No puedo, justo ahora lo haces, tus manos tiemblan de ira pero no me lastimas. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Por esa razón me gustas Ayato-Kun.

Ayato la miró fijamente, apretó un poco más su agarre en las muñecas de la chica antes de acercarse más a ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

Me vuelves loco Yui. – Al terminar de decirle esto la beso con pasión.

Yui se quedó inmóvil ante esto, los labios de Ayato se movían de forma frenética sobre los de ella, tardó un poco en reaccionar, Yui cerró sus ojos y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico para presionarse más contra él. Ayato hizo un movimiento similar, pasando su mano derecha bajo el cuello de la chica para acercarla más a él y con su mano izquierda tomo la cintura la chica, alzándola un poco para acercarla más a su cuerpo. El beso fue perdiendo intensidad, Ayato apretó una vez más los labios de la chica antes de terminar el beso, la miró a los ojos.

Me gustas mucho, eres mía y de nadie más, ¿Está claro? – La chica asintió con una sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Te amo Ayato-Kun. – Dijo sobre los labios del chico.

Yo también te amo. – Volvió a besarla.

 **Espero les haya gustado. Perdonen la tardanza la universidad me tiene prisionera hasta ahora XD. Un cálido saludo a todos los que esperaban un nuevo fic de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer mis historias.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a "** **LOLITA GOTICA" quien, hace largo tiempo me pidió un fic de Ayato y Yui, perdona la tardanza, espero te guste.**


End file.
